1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a remote control method and a remote control system to remote control a device connected a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some devices installed at home, such as air-conditioners and electronic locks, may be connected to a network, and have a function of communicating with another device via the network.
Remote control systems that remote control the device having such a function using a mobile terminal or the like are also available.
In such a remote control system, a user granted a remote control right of the device in advance remote controls the device using a predetermined mobile terminal and receives, via the mobile terminal, information indicating a state of the device or a state surrounding the device (hereinafter referred to as a “use state of the device”) detected by the device.
At a remote location, for example, the user may be notified of information related to the use state of the device installed at home via the mobile terminal carried by the user. If the user decides to perform a new operation on the device, he or she may remote control the device at the remote location using the mobile terminal.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-291057 discloses a remote control system. In accordance with the disclosed remote control system, for the security reason, a device to be remote controlled performs a process responsive to a remote control operation that is performed using a predetermined mobile terminal by a user who is granted the remote control right to the device.
The user granted the remote control right of the device may go out without carrying their own predetermined mobile terminal. Even if information related to the use state of the device that is to be notified to the user is transmitted to the mobile terminal in such a case, the user is not aware of the information at an outside location.
Even if the information transmitted to the mobile terminal includes information that prompts the user to perform an advisable operation on the device, the advisable operation is not performed by the user. As a result, a responding action to the use state of the device may be delayed.